Still want to say it isn't real?
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: Bullied throughout her whole life she hoped to find safety with someone named Natsu. Will Natsu save her from darkness or will the world take another life? Based off true story (AU OOC)


This story needs no introduction all I can say before I start it RIP Kate 1997 - 2015 Suicide. Lets begin

Natsu lays face down in his hammock crying. Off next to him lays a computer wide open a video having just played. In his sadness he throws a pillow to the ground hitting the space bar. The video restarts. Erza's face pops up as we hear nothing with Natsu's headphones plugged in so lets go back in time to the making of this video.

My name is Erza Scarlet, I have a learning problem and for years of my life I have been bullied. I was always told oh yea it I just a phase. I was told just ignore it. They did this because they didn't want to deal with it. To the school program I was some girl and like everyone else was labeled. No matter where I went I was made fun for either my looks or how I acted or even what I ate. Again all I was told was this is a phase it will pass. They are wrong it never passes. I fell to gaming and writing. I found people like me who have been told the same things all their life. It made me feel sick inside this world was sickening the people living inside this world were worse they were revolting.

I was pushed away from everything people learned I was a girl gamer and all it did was add fuel to a bomb fire. I stopped trying I would walk into the lunch room be had fun of grab my lunch get it knocked to the floor then walk out money and food both wasted. Every day it was the same things as if the world was on repeat everyday of the year. Most people would move school but I couldn't with how my life was right now. One boy had a chance of changing my life one chance of dragging me out of the darkness. I remember the day it happened September 16 my junior year. He was a freshman and I ended up meeting him because of what happened from the daily routine in the lunch room. He was the same as me except his was because of his unnatural pink hair color. He didn't seem to care though he must have gotten use to it. He saw my lunch get knocked down as he followed me out of the room and sat next to me. He seemed shy and closed off as he just silently handed me his tray of food. Within the next moment he had stood up and was walking away. I never caught his name that day I just happen to hear from other people in may class about some new freshman with pink hair to make fun of. His name was Natsu Dragneel.

My old routine had changed Natsu had whenever I lost my lunch would give me his. We never talked he would hand me his lunch as he walked off to who knows where. One day I decided to follow him what I saw amazed me. Natsu walked up the stairs and leaned on the railing around the side of the roof. He would stare at the clouds smiles as they blow by. Walking up to him I stood silently next to him. I wanted to start a conversation with him but I didn't know how. He oddly did though, "The clouds are start of our lives. White and blank completely modifiable to your own dreams. Ever person sees the world different as everyone sees a cloud a different shape." Turning towards me he smiles reaching his had out to me, "How rude me my name is Natsu Dragneel First Year. You are?" Had he completely forgotten I'm the person he gives his lunch too or did he simply not care? I feel a odd sense of safety around him though. I reach out and shake his hand, "Erza Scarlet Third Year" bowing my head I thank him. He waves his hands in front of himself nervously saying, "No need for thanking me." We stood there on the roof talking as I found myself smiling around Natsu. He may be forgetful but he sure is a joy to be around.

Natsu and I spent a lot of time talking and being together outside of school as we didn't have any classes together. This added more fuel to the rapidly growing fire as rumors stayed around the school. Ranging from them being boyfriend and girlfriend to that she had been disowned from her family for bearing his child. The word family made Erza extremely sad, she never knew her parents as she had to fend for herself her whole life. No one at all was there to be on her side the only she could ever trust was Natsu and even then he didn't know everything. I hated my life I didn't want to live here anymore only reason being Natsu.

It was the end of my third year and I was done with everything. I never truly told Natsu everything about myself so I opened up my computer loaded my web cam and recorder and made my final words onto disk. By the time I was done I was balling my eyes out it was wrong me to think one guy could pull me out of 15 years of darkness. Putting the CD into his mailbox I ran back to my house to do something I planned for years. It not like anyone will miss me.

As far as Natsu cares he wishes he never woke up he just laid in bed and time never moved to morning because in the morning he learned Erza was dead. He found the CD in the mail from Erza shrugging it off as nothing special he puts it in computer and presses play. It hit him all too fast Erza had told him her life story from the day of being abandon by her parents to being bullied for pointless things. Then she talked about him about how she thought he would pull her out pull her safety. He sat there crying as everything hit him Erza was gone the girl he tried so hard to protect was gone. He began crying and then he heard words begin to play through the headphones as the screen was black. "... Our lives are like clouds white and blank when they begin only to become black and rough when leaving..." the day they met and the first words he said flashed through his mind when a song played the song they heard the first time out. Don't Be Gone Too Long was the name of it the words the moments they shared with one other flew onto the screen the smiles the frowns the pranks the year of fun they had with one other lived on with the pictures posted right here on his screen right here on the disk left for him.

The next year came extremely slow as Natsu would walk in class but do nothing more. The bullies who made a routine of making fun of Erza found no joy and only boredom with their new free time. Natsu still watched the clouds in the sky as he ate lunch no longer white and blank now black with holes. It will take time but he will move on at least he hopes.

A real life story. Till next time

-Bronze


End file.
